Konoha Boarding School
by Kerreh
Summary: Two whacked up girls from practically the same family join the school... will the be able to handle it.. and what about there dark past. Will they be able to overcome there traumas as they meet the Akatsuki and Itachi and Deidara. Will they find love? Oc


Me: -Pokes Itachi on forehead- MWUAHAHAHA I STOLE YOUR POKE :P

Itachi: -Glares- Well then foolish child i will steal yours -Pokes in stomach-

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -runs into bush- Ha can't get me in here you will hur- OUCH IT HURTS

Itachi: -Smirks- Foolish child

Me: TT

* * *

  


"Che, THIS IS STUPID DAD.. IM NOT GOING TO GO" Akami looked towards her father and pouted, knowing that she always got away with anything when she did that.

"Bu-bu-but Darling you must go and get a better education." Akahiro (Dad) Smirked and added lightly "You must also get a boyfriend"

Akami glared at her dad. "HOW MANY TIMES... IM NOT GOING TO GET A BOYFREIND.." Akami looked down towards the floor."There vile and horrible things... STOP INTIFERING (sp) WITH MY LIFE"

Her dad sighed and was about to come back with a comeback when Shiori came stomping down the stairs with a pissed off look on her face. She glared at Akami and spoke in a cold mannor.

"Listen here, if i have to go you do to, got it and stop whining like the little brat you are"

"HEY im not a br--" Shiori Glared again. "Shut up"

Akami Gulped and looked down. Shiori was always in a bad mood in the mornings and her and dad had just woken Shiori up. That really wasn't a good thing.

All three of them walked into the kitchen to find that breakfast was already out.

"So Toushiro-san, You cooked us breakfast, you dont normally whats with that?"

"Ahhh Shiori-chan please call me Dad or Daddy or Father"

Akahiro's eyes sparkled as he spook. Akami just sighed '_He is just gonna get ig--_' Her thoughts were cut short.

"Answer the question"

'_As i thought_' Akami looked towards her father who was fake sobbing. He looked up towards Shiori and gave her the puppy dog look.

Shiori knowing that he wouldn't answer her question untill she called him father.

"FINE F-father... there happy now??"

"YOUR FATHER IS VERY HAPPY TO HAVE TWO WONDERFUL DAUGHTERS WHO WILL GROW UP AND MARR--"

Akami and Shiori both got up and punched him in the head. He grabbed his head and started moaning in pain. "Ahhh my daughters are very strong and that will get them both very good husban-"

"DAD CUT IT OUT... IM NOT GETTING A HUSBAND" Akami screamed at her dad and went to go get her suitcases without eating breakfast.

"Well then how about a girlfrien--" ... "IM NOT A LESBAIN!!" Akami through a bag at Akahiro which again hit his head.

Shiori sighed again. '_Well another family day, im actually glad im going to this boarding school_"

She got up after eating a slice off toast and walked towards the suitcases and quickly put them into the car.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

"Well this is it, can't believe you made me come here" Akami Pointed at where Shiori was to see her already walking to the school. "HEY WAIT FOR ME"

The school looked amazing. Big buildings with perfect structure.

'_The students don't look to bad.. wait a sec is that a venus fly trap OO... better stay away from him'_ Shiori thought.

Akami walked up to the main building just behind Shiori. She looked around to see a mob off girls trying to flirt with a guy with black hair who was quiet handsome.

The man and Akami both caught each others eyes. The man looked away as if she was nothing, he probably thought he was was off his fangirls.

'_Self obnoxious cunt, thinks he's perfect ehh... i hate those guys the most._' She turned to glare at his back and he didn't seem to notice.

_'_ _Just because he is handsome don't mean i will swan all over him_'

Akami whispered silently "Looks like this school will be interesting after all"

She glared at his back again. "That guy has is coming"

* * *

Tbc

Hope you like

I will try and update quicker than last time.

-Sam walks in-

Me: SO... Did you and Deidara do it yet??

Sam:OO N-N-nooooooooooooooooo what ever gave you that idea eh ... he-he-he

Me: -Smirks- Deidara told me

Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Deidara walks in-

Sam: -Starts wacking Deidara with frying pan- I ... BET...YOU. ...TOLD... THEM THAT I WAS PREGNANT!!


End file.
